


Breakfast

by Dreamsparkle



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter glanced over the table at Neal and wondered when he had stopped telling Neal he wasn’t welcome at breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Peter glanced over the table at Neal and wondered when he had stopped telling Neal he wasn’t welcome at breakfast. He saw the criminal playing with his latest cereal gift, a tiny toy car and smirked at the childish joy on his face. He almost wished Neal wasn’t a criminal because he was just too easy to love. Concentrating on eating his cereal he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. He didn’t see the coy look that slipped between Elizabeth and Neal or that they were both staring at him.

“Hey, Peter,” Neal said lightly sounding mischievous. Peter looked up immediately wary, even more so when Neal scooted closer so their sides were almost plastered together.

“What?” He said warningly. He looked over at Elizabeth who just smiled sweetly, as always at Neal’s antics.

“I think you’ve got something on your face.” He said bringing his hands to Peter’s mouth, sounding almost scared, as though it was something deadly or something. Elizabeth had started giggling softly into her juice and Peter wondered what he was missing.

“It looked like a smile,” Neal continued with mock horror, “didn’t it, El. But it couldn’t possibly be. Not Peter!” He gasped softly.

Peter rolled his eye and heaved a big sigh. Elizabeth was outright laughing now and Peter, even though he tried to hide it, didn’t like being picked on. He couldn’t help but pout, playing with his now soggy cereal with his spoon.

Then Neal kissed him, quick and light on the side of his mouth. Neal looked as surprised and shocked as Peter felt but he quickly blushed and moved back around the table ducking his head. He was speechless and looked at Elizabeth for help but what he saw confused him more. She was looking at both of them with a look of soft adoration, like she thought Neal kissing him was adorable.

“Neal...?!” He choked eventually turning back to scared blue eyes.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He said shakily. He was avoiding Elizabeth’s eyes like he was afraid she’s mad.

After an awkward silence Elizabeth spoke up. “Aren’t you boys going to be late for work?” Peter nodded and went upstairs to collect his things. Neal tried to leave immediately which he almost never does but Elizabeth called him back.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” pointing to her cheek in case he got the wrong idea. She then invited him to dinner. Neal stared at her for a long moment reading the awkward conversation she was letting him get out of and her acceptance. He grinned; smile brighter than the sun as he asked. “Really?”


End file.
